Mama Soldier
by MelissaRM
Summary: All Human.  Edward leaves Bella after they have a BIG fight, not knowing she was prego.  Now, she's in the Army.  What happens when they meet up again?
1. bella is a soldier

**Here's another new story. It's all human, so don't go expecting vampires to jump out. I tweaked some characters, so don't be surprised when you see that James isn't a murderer and Sam is a military-bro. **

**Anyway, here you go!**

**Bella's POV**

Back when times were easier, it seemed nothing mattered but my time with Edward. It was similar to Rosalie, my best friend. She was dating Edward's brother, Emmett. Emmett and Edward both got accepted to this important college. Edward and I had been in a fight soon before, so the last thing we said to each other was "I wish you had never saved me" on my part and "I regretted it the second I did" from him.

Rosalie went with them. I wasn't about to let her turn down that scholarship just to stay with me. Of course, I didn't tell her that I was pregnant, and I didn't call her when my father was killed on the job. I did everything on my own.

I quickly figured out that the military was my easiest way out of the sink-hole I had gotten myself into. So, soon after I gave birth, I went to boot camp. Already knowing German, French, Spanish, and Japanese, they gave me a job as a translator. After a couple years, I went for a tour in Iraq, followed by a double-tour to Afghanistan. I am just recently getting back from yet another one.

Renesmee, my daughter, is so much like her father in the sense that she's too damn smart for her own good. It didn't take long at all for her to find out that I was hurt, and that it was my shoulder. That's why she didn't jump into my arms.

"I am never too hurt to hold my daughter" I grinned as I stood up with her on my back. "Damn, I missed you, Ren."

"I missed you too, Mama" Ren giggled.

Ren is my nickname for her. Her real name is a combination of her grandmothers, Renee and Esme; Renesmee. Her full name is Renesmee Rose Swan, though I was half tempted to give her 'Cullen' as a 2nd last name. Edward is her biological father. He's on her birth certificate and everything. Though, of course, he knows nothing about her. She knows all about him, even about our fight and all the ones before that.

"They're worse because the both of you are too stubborn to quit" she stated.

There are many reasons behind me not contacting Edward. There's the fact that he may be still in school, still wanting to be a doctor like he did when we were in high school. There's also the fact that he might be a little pissed he missed 5 years of her life. There's also the main fear. After 5 years, who is to say that he doesn't have a wife and child of his own?

"James, come on, hun" I called.

I named our dog after my brother. We dated after boot camp, but quickly realized that it was too weird. We were like siblings until our first tour in Iraq in which he got blown up and lost his right arm. He's married now to a red-head named Victoria, and they've both decided that I get to be their first child's Godmother. Laurent, one of my other friends from boot camp, has been pre-arranged to be Godfather, though we joke that he should be Godmother because of his long hair.

"We're gonna be staying at a hotel for a couple nights" I told her once we were in the car. "One of my friends died and I have to speak at his funeral."

"What kind of friend, Mama?" she asked, curious.

Translation – tell me a story, Mama!

"He had a sharp eye. He would always be the gunner for the first truck of the group. We had just set up camp and were about to go out for a mission when the alarms started going off. Those who could, bolted for shelter, but he was stuck in the middle of a field. The most he could do was get down and pray. One of the missiles hit him. He was a good man."

The next day, I woke up, got dressed, and went to the funeral. Ren was going with me, but only because she was my daughter.

"Sergeant Sherman was a good man" I stated when it was my turn to speak. "He never missed the chance to lighten the mood, but always knew when to get serious. He was a gunner during missions, the first to see threats on the road. Without him, I can think of at least 3 different times that I would have died, along with everyone in mine and his rigs. He knew how to look for the little things, spotting threats that would keep everyone from going home to our families." I cleared my throat, not daring to look at his family. "He was a strong man, a devoted husband, and a loving father. When he died, there was not a single person that knew him that didn't mourn. He died for his country, his fellow soldiers, and for his family, but his memory will never be forgotten. He'll live forever in the hearts of his fellow soldiers and his family."

As soon as I sat down, I pulled Ren onto my lap. She stayed there for about an hour, only getting off when a woman walked up to me, thanking me. We went back to the hotel when everything was over and I ended up falling asleep. I woke up to see both my daughter and James curled up. It was just barely dawn, so I got up and got on the computer.

I have a Facebook account that I haven't been on sense I was in high school. So, an update of my status is at least 5 years overdue. I decided to upload some photos of Renesmee, James, and all my friends.

_Status – Single_

_ Children – Renesmee Rose Swan_

_ Hobbies – Do you think I have the time?_

_ About me – I'm a single mother. What else is there to say? Oh, and I'm in the army as well, so I can kick your ass!_

I just had to add that little bit. Though, it took me a while to actually save the changes. I'm a coward, really.

Then, I spotted all of my friends' requests. I accepted a bunch of them, most of them being my bored-ass friends when they were in the hospital. One of them was from James.

I decided to put a little comment in for my status stuff. They're only seen by friends, so I put it in after I had accepted all the requests I felt like adding.

_I finally get on here after 5 years and my friends' request thingy is a mile long. What the hell!_

Giggling to myself, I shut my computer.

A couple hours after that, Ren was dressed and we were heading to the hospital. We sat and waited in a room, and I got the shock of my life when Carlisle walked in. He froze as well, staring at me with wide eyes and dropping his clip board.

"Mama" Ren called, looking between Carlisle and I with a confused look.

"Bella, dear, what happened?" Carlisle gasped, bolting to my side. "All the papers tell me is that you have gunshot wounds. Honey, what happened? Are you ok? Are you sleeping enough?"

Ignoring him, I turned to my daughter. "Honey, remember him from the pictures? This is Carlisle, Edward's father."

"Oh!" Ren exclaimed. "Hi there, I'm Renesmee! Mama, does this mean Daddy is here, too?"

"Maybe" I shrugged.

"Bella" Carlisle called, wanting answers.

"What can I do for you, doc?" I grinned.

"You can start by giving me a reason besides the ones that are going through my head as to how you would be in a situation where you would get shot!"

"Mama's a soldier" Ren chirped. "She protects us from the people that did 9-11."

I've been telling her that sense she was old enough to understand, which was pretty young. I smiled at her before looking to my gawking 2nd father.

"I've done 4 tours in Iraq so far" I told him. "I have 2 gunshots to the shoulder and shrapnel wounds, along with an ass load of old wounds."

"Mama, you said ass" Ren pointed out.

"Yes, but I meant it like a donkey. In Iraq, they use donkeys and stuff to carry a lot of weight. It's like saying a truck-load."

"Then, can I say it, too?"

"Are you a soldier?"

"No."

"Then, there you go."

We all chuckled for a bit before getting to work. Ren went to go sit in the chair as Carlisle looked at my wounds. Every time I would wince, Ren would glare because she knew wincing was a very bad thing. She knew her mother never shows pain around anyone.

When Ren went to go to the bathroom, Carlisle let me have a brake, or so I thought.

"She's Edward's daughter, isn't she?" he asked.

I don't know why I was surprised.

"What gave it away? Was it the Daddy question, the bronze hair, or her smarts?" I asked.

"A bit of everything" he answered. Then, he sighed. "Considering the terms you left on, I am not surprised you kept it away from him. But, what about Rose? Did she know?"

"You're the first" I sighed. "I knew she was my best friend, meaning she'd drop everything in a heartbeat and come help me. I knew Emmett would fallow her, too. I wasn't about to let that happen. I couldn't let her do that. So, I never told her anything."

"Meaning there was something else" Carlisle mumbled. "I know you, Bella, what else happened?"

"My father was killed in the line of duty 2 weeks after you all left" I sighed. "I found out I was pregnant the day before Edward and I had our fight. I'd gone to tell him, really. I then found about the letters for the 3 of them. One thing led to another, things were blown out of proportion, and we had the fight I'm sure everyone knows about. Ren knows about it too, don't you, baby?"

"Yup" Ren chirped from the door.

Carlisle froze and Ren giggled as she jumped onto my lap.

"Mama does stupid stuff when she is stressed" Ren giggled. "I can only imagine how bad it was when she was a prego-ego."

"I also do stupid stuff when I am bored" I grinned. "Oh, like when I decided to try smoking. Do you wanna know what happened to me when I tried to smoke, baby?" I asked as I tickled her. "I coughed so much I hurled! _Someone call a medic!_ But that is the medic!"

She was tearing, laughing so hard. After a few more jokes, all of which were based on fact, I was laughing so hard that I fell to the floor. I landed on my shoulder and both of them panicked, but I just continued to laugh my happy ass off.

I decided then that, even if Edward wasn't a part of Ren's life, Carlisle and Esme had the right to be. They hadn't done anything wrong. So, I made plans to go to the little family reunion they had planned in 2 days.

Of course, when we got there, Ren was acting like a mouse. She's just fine surrounded by complete strangers, but when she knows those strangers are somehow related to her, it's complicated. We don't do well with the complicated crap. We like to keep things simple.

It was around then that I spotted the widow from the funeral. It turned out that she was Esme's younger sister. We started talking to her. She wanted to know about the stuff we did in Iraq, so I told her a bit. I didn't mind the audience we were getting. Stories about Iraq, I could handle.

"No offense to any Air Force peps, but we make fun of them" I sighed. "We were practicing jumping out of helicopters in Nevada before we got to Iraq. We just started making the 2 pilots miserable and they were not fighting back. Around this time, you would get that little voice telling you something's screwed up, right? Hell no, half of us were hung-over from the night before! Well, we jump out, and start sliding down the rope. This is where they get us back when we least expect it. The guys pull the chopper at least 20 feet higher, giving us a good 8-foot drop when our ropes end. They're just up there, nearly crashing the thing because they're laughing too hard. Even worse was that we had to go up and do it over again about 10 more times! We're all just on the ground, groaning, praying that we could get another chopper."

"Did you?" the widow asked.

"Nope" I grinned. "Though, the next 8 were good and we thought we were safe. Then, the last one, we suddenly drop to the ground by about 10 feet. By then, the drill sergeant is there, and he's rolling on the ground, laughing like a mad man."

**Ren's POV**

I knew who the people were that were fighting. My father was one of them, another 2 were my grandparents, and the last was my uncle. I'd been listening to them argue for a while now. Dad says he isn't my father.

"If you don't know if it is true or not, take a test. If you just don't want me around then tell me and I'll leave" I stated.

"Way to go, bro" Uncle grinned. "The kid heard everything you said."

"Ren, you've really gotta stop running off on me" Mom sighed as she walked up.

"You mean, like you ran off on me carrying my child?" Dad hissed.

"Just a second ago he was screaming that I wasn't his" I told Mom.

"You remember when I said that the first week of basic training is to weed out the bad cadets?" she grinned. I nodded. "Edward would be the first to go."

**Edward's POV**

"I'm not done talking to you, Bella" I called, walking after her.

I grabbed her shoulder to stop her. Suddenly, I was slammed into the wall. Emmett was helping me up while my father was walking away with Bella. When he came back, I exploded. How could he pick that tramp over me? Emmett took my side and Mom looked near tears.

"She got shot in that shoulder, Edward!" Dad yelled back. "It was a reflex."

"Shot" Esme gasped.

"Who fucking shot my sister?" Rosalie yelled.

"So, I grab her shoulder and I get hurled into the wall. What if she does that to my kid?" I screeched.

"Edward, go calm down" Dad sighed.

So, I stomped off to my room like a moody teenager who was grounded from the video games. I didn't come out for the rest of the day. Yea, I wanted Bella back, but I was still pissed. How could she not tell me that she had my child? How could she keep something like that from me?

**Really long chapter, I know. This is gonna probably be the longest in the story**


	2. attack on the base

**Sorry it took forever. Finals are coming up and I gotta study. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

_**Previously:**_

_I grabbed her shoulder to stop her. Suddenly, I was slammed into the wall. Emmett was helping me up while my father was walking away with Bella. When he came back, I exploded. How could he pick that tramp over me? Emmett took my side and Mom looked near tears. _

_"She got shot in that shoulder, Edward!" Dad yelled back. "It was a reflex."_

_"Shot" Esme gasped. _

_"Who fucking shot my sister?" Rosalie yelled. _

_"So, I grab her shoulder and I get hurled into the wall. What if she does that to my kid?" I screeched. _

_"Edward, go calm down" Dad sighed. _

_So, I stomped off to my room like a moody teenager who was grounded from the video games. I didn't come out for the rest of the day. Yea, I wanted Bella back, but I was still pissed. How could she not tell me that she had my child? How could she keep something like that from me?_

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I was at the base, talking to Bella. We were catching up in the cafeteria.

"My teams were always awesome. I grew to trust all of them by the time the plane landed in Iraq or Afghanistan. I'd always find that at least half of them had left someone important back home, like a spouse or a child."

"Any idea when it will really be over?" I asked. "It doesn't seem to be dying down at all."

"Anything worth having is worth fighting for" she sighed, leaning back. "We're making progress in some areas, but change is never easy."

That's when we heard the gunshots. Bella bolted up and dragged me up. She dragged me into a corner with several other people.

"Stay low, Rose" Bella whispered in my ear. "Emmett would kill me if you got hurt."

"Bella, please" I whispered, scared shitless.

"Ivers" she barked.

"Yes ma'am" a man barked back.

"This is Rosalie; guard her as you would Stephanie or Karizma."

"Of course, ma'am."

He crawled to my side and put a hand on my shoulder, amazingly calming me down, if only slightly. At the same time, tables were turned to their side, creating some protection for us. Bella and a few others ran out of the room, guns in hand, as 6 others crouched in the corners with guns in hand, pointed at doors and windows.

"Out of all of us, Bella has the most experience. This sort of thing is what she lives for" Ivers told me.

"Might I ask who are Karizma and Stephanie?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Stephanie is my wife, and Karizma is my step-daughter. Stephanie has 2 children, both of which, while they are not mine, I would give my life for without a question. How about you, what connection do you have with Swan?"

"We were friends in high school" I sighed, realizing at the same time how weak that sounded.

"Yeah, I heard of you; you were dating Renesmee's uncle, right?"

"I'm married to him now" I answered, "With a daughter named Lilly."

"You don't know anything about what happened for the first couple years, do you?"

"No" I answered sadly. "This is the first time I talked to her sense graduation. She didn't tell me she was pregnant because she knew I would drop college to help her, dragging Emmett with me after we neutered Edward."

"She was on my team for her first tour to Iraq and I didn't believe that it was her first time" he laughed. "Her father would have been proud." He saw my look. "She hasn't told you yet, has she?"

I shook my head and he laughed humorlessly.

"He died the day after graduation" he told me. "She did everything on her own."

I couldn't even imagine the thought of dealing with my pregnancy alone. I had Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and a bunch of others with me every second of the time. Thinking of my daughter and husband sent me into a panic. What if whatever was out there got in here? I grew up with a broken family and didn't want that to happen to Lilly!

"Rosalie, listen to me" Ivers hissed, roughly grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. "Bella will protect us. During that tour, you were the one she would always talk about. She's prepared to die for a total stranger; what do you think she's willing to do for you?"

"What about Renesmee?" I whispered. "She… she can't die and leave her…"

"If she dies, then Renesmee will grow up, knowing her mother was a hero. She will go to live with my wife and step-children."

"What about Edward?"

He sighed. "She'll need a steady family from the beginning, not some boy who just found out he has a daughter. She'll need to be around someone she knows and trusts if that time ever comes, God forbid it ever does."

For the next 10 minutes, all I can hear is the guns. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and the soldiers all jump up, guns ready. They relaxed soon after, seeing the SWAT uniforms.

Ivers and I ask the same question at the same time. "Where is Bella?"

No one answers, mainly because nearly every other person asks the same questions about their friends. 5 minutes later, I am taken to the hospital, where Carlisle is taking care of Bella… and where Emmett is being restrained by security.

"Where is my wife?" Emmett screamed at Bella. "She was there because of you, Bella. Where the fuck is she now?"

I walked up and slapped my husband across the face. A second later, I'm being crushed by a sobbing Bella. Carlisle helps me walk Bella back to the bed. Less than a minute later, Bella is asleep, making it obvious how exhausted she really was.

"I'm… I'm sorry Rosie" Emmett whispered form the corner. "I don't know what I was thinking…"

"You were scared" I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him. "You'd have to have been there to really know how far Bella went to keep the others safe."

"That's no excuse for screaming at her" Emmett sighed.

The guards were out of the room now, having left soon after I slapped him across the face to make him shut the hell up.

"How is she?" I asked Carlisle.

"Her hands are a mess and her shoulder did not like the fight, but otherwise she is unharmed. She's exhausted, of course." Carlisle sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She recognized that her opponent was mentally unstable, so she tried her best to get him down without lethal force." A man sighed as he walked in. "James will stay with her until she wakes up and Victoria has already picked Renesmee up."

"Might I ask who you are?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Colonel Aro Volturi" the man answered. "For her last 3 tours, I was with Miss Swan. She can be completely harmless one second, and then completely ready to head out into the red-zone the next."

"And James?" I asked. "How does he know her?"

"They served together from Boot until the first half of their first tour, when he got his arm blown off. They dated for a short while, and I will be the first to laugh because they were never anything more than siblings. I'm willing to bet they never even kissed."

"Go fuck yourself; Aro" Bella mumbled.

"Ah, my dear, that is my wife's job" Aro grinned as he walked over to her. "Your job, however, is to rest."

**Edward's POV**

"Where is Ren?" Bella mumbled, not all there.

"She was not at the base, Bella" Rose whispered, near tears.

"She is being taken care of by Victoria right now. They'll be coming in soon, bringing the 2 James's with them." A man chuckled.

"Are you in any pain, Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"No more than to be expected…" was her response.

"Translation: keep the needle from hell away" the man crackled. "Now, sleep, Bella."

"If I wake up high-as-the-moon again, you're a dead man."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

The second her eyes were closed, the man turned to Carlisle.

"There's a rather hilarious video on YouTube of Bella just after her shoulder was fixed up. And Edward" he suddenly had a gun pointed to my head, "Never walk into a hospital room with an injured officer unannounced unless you want to get shot. Actually, I suggest you avoid any officer that knew Bella from Boot or her first tour. I'd be particularly wary of James."

"Her boyfriend" I guessed.

"Hell no" he crackled, still not lowering his gun. "Bella is a prize, you see. She breezed through Boot Camp, having no trouble keeping up with the men. She could put up with anyone screaming in her face. Not many of the female recruits are quite as tough as her. She quickly became the little sister of the group, but, at the same time, the most formidable foe. She quickly became a leader and roll-model. Such a rare find in such an attractive package must be guarded."

"Dear God, what happened to her this time?" my pixie sister-in-law sighed as she walked into the door.

"Ah, Alice, to what do we owe this surprise" Aro chirped.

"Save it, Aro" Alice snapped. "Why the hell wasn't I called in? I was down the fucking street!"

"I wasn't called, either" Aro said quickly. "Ivers called me in just after he called James and Victoria. By the way, where is H-J?"

"On his way" Alice answered shortly. "What are her wounds?"

"Nothing, really. Besides bloody knuckles and bruising, her only trouble is her shoulder acting up."

"Yeah, I bet her shoulder didn't like the fight" Alice sighed.

"Alice, how do you know Bella?" Rose seethed.

"She was like my older sister during my first tour" Alice stated. "It was her 2nd tour."

"Did you know she had a daughter?" I asked, trying not to scream at her.

"Well, yeah" Alice answered, confused. "Her name is Renesmee, though we call her Ren. Bella says she takes after her father so much its scary, but she never told me who the bastard was."

"Did she tell you anything about him?" Aro asked with a glint in his eyes.

"She only said that they had gotten into a fight over nothing that they ended up breaking up over. She said that she wished that he never saved her, and he said that he regretted it from the start. She started getting really upset after that, so we all just stopped asking about him. Though, we got subtle clues, like he plays piano and he wrote a song for her."

"Alice, love, why didn't you ever tell me you knew Bella?" Jasper whispered.

"Honestly, hun, if I knew you knew her, I would have told you" Alice said quickly, seeing that her husband was really upset. "How was I supposed to know that, out of the 300 other friends I have in the army, you know Bells?"

"Edward here is Renesmee's biological father" a new man spat as he walked up. "The rest, I could care less. I just really wish I could kill that one."

"I take it he has a lot of powerful enemies" Alice sighed. "We better fix that considering he's so close to the base."

"Ha! I doubt any of the guys can forget the fact that their little sister is a single mother because some boy couldn't keep it in his pants. Hello, Fuckward, I am one of Bella's many older brothers who have no problem with killing you."

"James, stop scaring the boy" Aro chuckled.

"Boy?" I echoed.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, a boy" Aro stated as he walked past me. "You earn the right to be called a man."

We were all taken out of the room besides James and Carlisle. Just a second after we got into the waiting room, my daughter runs in and dives for Alice.

"Did Mama get hurt again, Auntie Alice?" she whimpered.

"She's just resting, hun" Alice soothed as she picked her up. "Come on, James is already in there. Come on, James."

They left for Bella's room, followed by a dog. I tried to fallow after them, too, but was yanked backward by Emmett.

"The dog was named after James in hopes that he would protect Ren like my James did Bella. It worked, of course. He's like the big brother of the family." The woman had red hair and was wearing scrubs.

"Hay, Vicky" Alice chirped as she popped up. "I just took Ren and James to Bella."

"Thanks, Alice, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you soon."

"She drops her off and bolts?" Emmett asked quietly.

"The army really is one big family. Everyone who lives on base, like me and Bella, know each other and trust each other with our kids while we are away. Vicky knew James would be here, and Aro, and probably Marcus, Felix, Jane, and Caius as well. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the Marines didn't show up."

"Good, 'cuz we are here" a large man grinned in Alice's ear.

"Hay Sam" Alice squealed, jumping on the man. "Ya hear Bella saw some action?"

"Bloody knuckles" Sam grinned. "I'd hate to see the bruises on that guy."

"Whatever happened to doctor-patient-confidential stuff?" Jasper sighed.

"I'm on her papers" Sam stated. "When she gets shot, I can walk up and they tell me what meds she's on, what surgeries, how many stitches, and what she was doing. Hell, all of her brothers are."

"What papers would that be?" I questioned.

"SIA" Alice answered.

"What?"

"Siblings in Arms" Alice paraphrased. "It's basically for servers without parents. I'm on it, too."

"Bella has parents" I stated. "She has Charlie."

"Who is that?" Alice asked.

"Her old man, I think" Sam mumbled. "Oh yea, she said something about how some chick would kill her for not telling her that her old man died the day before they left."

"Yea, that chick would be me" Rose sighed. "It turns out that I not only left for a college adventure, leaving behind my best friend pregnant, but also an orphan."

I completely froze, my world coming to a screeching halt.

"Was anyone with her when she gave birth?" I asked slowly.

"Nope" Sam answered. "In fact, she went into labor at her apartment and was completely alone until she went to the hospital the next day. Fell like a dick yet?" He grinned the last part in my ear.

"Am I the only one who only now finds out my friend is the father of my God-daughter?" Alice seethed.

"Yup. Bella made us promise not to kill him, but she never said anything about messing with his ride" Sam grinned. "How'd you like my work?"

Last year, my car was thoroughly fucked up. Though, at the moment, I couldn't even yell at him for it. I didn't even care now. Bella was pregnant and alone the entire time. What the fuck did she do to me to deserve that?

* * *

**Ok, I lied. I just can't figure out a spot to end these chapters. **

**So, how do you want the conversation between Bella and Edward to go down in the next chapter, knowing that? HEHE**

**Review and tell me what ya wanna see!**


	3. the talk

**Some of the comments said I needed a beta, which I really don't doubt. My stories and plots make sense to me because they came from my head, but IDK about you guys. If anyone wants to be my beta, cool. I'll hook ya up with chapters. Added bonus – you'll always be the first to read a new story. So, does anyone want to be a beta?**

**If not, then oh well. Keep reading and review with any questions. **

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"Bella has parents" I stated. "She has Charlie."_

_"Who is that?" Alice asked. _

_"Her old man, I think" Sam mumbled. "Oh yea, she said something about how some chick would kill her for not telling her that her old man died the day before they left."_

_"Yea, that chick would be me" Rose sighed. "It turns out that I not only left for a college adventure, leaving behind my best friend pregnant, but also an orphan."_

_I completely froze, my world coming to a screeching halt. _

_"Was anyone with her when she gave birth?" I asked slowly. _

_"Nope" Sam answered. "In fact, she went into labor at her apartment and was completely alone until she went to the hospital the next day. Fell like a dick yet?" He grinned the last part in my ear. _

_"Am I the only one who only now finds out my friend is the father of my God-daughter?" Alice seethed. _

_"Yup. Bella made us promise not to kill him, but she never said anything about messing with his ride" Sam grinned. "How'd you like my work?"_

_Last year, my car was thoroughly fucked up. Though, at the moment, I couldn't even yell at him for it. I didn't even care now. Bella was pregnant and alone the entire time. What the fuck did she do to me to deserve that? _

* * *

**And here is the story…**

**James's POV**

I walked into the waiting room, concentrating on not tripping over my own feet. That's when I saw the bastard was still there.

"You're still here?" I groaned, too tired to come up with anything better to say.

"I could say the same to you" he yawned.

"I was asked to be here; what's your excuse?"

"Do I need one to make sure my friend is ok? Besides, if someone decides to shank me, I'd rather be already at the hospital."

"She still loves you, man; that's why everyone hates you" I groaned as I sat down. Was he really that much of an idiot? "She's a kick-ass, well-paid, very hot woman with a great personality. Do you have any idea how many guys would kill to be in your shoes?"

"My daughter, who I just found out existed, hates me" he stated. "I just found out that, not only did I leave the love of my life pregnant, but completely alone. Hell, when she went into labor, she was alone. Yea, I bet millions of guys would want to have that on their shoulders."

"Ooh, you were not supposed to find out about that last part" I winced. "She only said it because she was too drunk to realize it."

"And my last words to her before leaving…" he sighed.

"That… got out pretty fast." I sighed, remembering every single night. "She started having nightmares about it on the last phase of Boot Camp. That's how she got close to the Colonels, actually. Aro, Marcus, and Caius would keep an extra eye on her and noticed she was the best chic there. She'd finish last only because she wouldn't let anyone lag behind her."

"So, why are you just now getting out here?" he sighed, sitting up.

"The dog snores like a fog horn" I groaned. "He only does it when he knows Bella is hurt."

"Are they sleeping through that?"

"Bella is too dead to give a damn. Ren sleeps like the freaking dead when Bella is around. Seriously, when Bella is gone, she only sleeps for a couple hours, always being the first up. But, when she's here, she only gets up when Bella drags her out of bed."

"She really put up a fight, didn't she?"

"Whenever she fights an enemy, she tells herself that, if she loses, then he will hurt Ren. She does not lose."

"So, if, somehow, I piss her off…"

"She'll kill you with a paper clip, Edward. Though, the only way to pose such a threat is to hurt Renesmee. If such an event does occur, Edward, you will have a slow and agonizing death. Bella's got friends in every branch of the military, as well as CIA and FBI contacts. There would be nowhere to hide."

"I wouldn't hurt my daughter" he snapped.

"Good, cuz that's the only way you can really piss Bella off…"

I passed out soon after that, waking up to the dog licking my face. I knew it was James. He knew I was out here, sleeping in a chair in the waiting room, because he snored like a fog-horn. He was saying he was sorry… by covering me with slobber.

"How you slept through that, I'll never know" I told Ren, the dog who stole my name now in a headlock.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I walked into the room, noticing she was awake.

"Besides sore as hell" she sighed, looking at her hands. "I feel, and look, like a freaking mummy."

"Do you, Ren, and the dog sleep like that often?" I asked curiously, slightly jealous of the dog.

Ren had been curled up under Bella's good arm and the dog had been lying at her feet. They all slept in the same bed, content and comfortable in the 1-person hospital bed.

"Yea, especially when I just get back from being away" Bella answered. "I just got back from Afghanistan a couple weeks before the reunion thingy. Carlisle was the doctor assigned to me. He recognized me, found out about Ren, and told us about the reunion."

"So, you came to tell me about my daughter?" I guessed.

"No" she sighed, looking away. "I don't know why I thought you wouldn't be there. If I really thought about it and used my head, I wouldn't have brought Ren."

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Ren was curious as to if you looked the same as the pictures I'd shown her of you from high school. She heard you fighting with the others, screaming that she wasn't your brat and that I was nothing but a bitch that got knocked up by some guy and decided to blame her ex."

"I… I know my reaction was…" I mumbled, ashamed.

"I knew what your reaction would have been. After 5 years, I would have been an idiot to believe that you would just open your arms as if you were always there. I just… didn't want Ren to be there to see your reaction."

"She's scared of me, isn't she?"

"No" Bella sighed. "If she was scared of you in any way, she would have called one of the guys. Siblings in Arms are bound by everything but blood. A handful of them would be doing so many background checks on you and everyone you know that it would put the FBI investigators to shame."

"Then what?" I asked.

"In life, you earn respect and trust. You earn the right to be respected as a man through your actions. In Ren's case, those who have not earned any respect or trust are called Bad Cadets. In Boot Camp, you earn the title of a soldier by showing respect, loyalty, and strength. Bad Cadets are those who don't make the cut."

"Yea, I kind of figured I'd never be soldier material" I sighed. "Though, out of everyone, I never thought you would go for that, either. I thought you wanted to be a doctor."

"I'm going for EMT these days" Bella grinned, looking me in the eye for the first time in years. "I've got enough training to start any time I want."

"But, why army?" I asked. "Why put yourself in danger?"

"I didn't want to be stuck in Forks" she answered. "I would have been trapped in that tiny town, a single mother with no plans. The army offered a way out and I took it. I don't regret it at all."

"What about the bombs over there?" I hissed, scared shitless of losing her.

Pain flashed in her eyes and she tried to get up. She stood up and walked to the window.

"I've been hit by bombs and I've lost friends to them. James lost his arm to one on our first tour; the truck that actually triggered the thing was completely destroyed. But, the ones setting off the bombs are only a small number of people. The rest are scared civilians caught in the middle; women, children, and elderly civilians; kids just like Ren. That's why the soldiers are over there; to help those who want to be helped."

"But you have a daughter, Bella" I whispered.

"Every single time I leave, Ren is there to see us all off. She has never asked me to stay with her, to not go to Iraq. She doesn't ask me to because she knows I can't just stay. She knows what my job is over there and she is proud of me for it."

"But, what if something happens to you?" I whispered.

"Then Ren will have known that her mother was a hero who died for her country. I'm not the only parent over there, Edward."

"Please, Bella…" I whispered, cupping her cheek and turning her to look at me. "Please, don't get hurt anymore. You can't leave me."

Our lips met and I could have died right there.

"I turn into an idiot when I am away from you for too long, my love" I whispered. "I lose you for 5 years and look how much I mess things up with my own daughter."

"Why is it everyone else from school pretends to hurl when they see their parents making out?" Ren asked from the doorway.

"I guess you are just weird like that" Bella grinned. "But, we already knew that."

"Mind you, it is a bit disturbing" Alice giggled as she walked in. "Anyway, how do you feel?"

Grinning evilly, she held up a pill bottle. I didn't understand what was so bad about taking a pill. Though, Bella hid behind me, glaring at Alice.

"Too bad, hun" Alice laughed as she stepped closer. "It's the doctor's orders."

"Which doctor?" Bella grumbled. "Carlisle knows I hate taking pills."

"Oh, stop being a baby" James laughed as he walked in. "You should see the pills they put me on when I came in."

"I don't think I want to" Bella mumbled.

A water bottle was tossed and Bella caught it. When she caught it, it was an inch away from my face. Everyone looked amused.

**Ok, they're back together. But, what next? There's one more chapter to this story. What do you think will happen?**


	4. not 1 but 3

**Ok, this is the last chapter. As far as chapters go, this story has been short by my standards. But, oh well. **

**This is an epilogue, if anything.**

**Enjoy**

_**Previously:**_

_Our lips met and I could have died right there. _

_"I turn into an idiot when I am away from you for too long, my love" I whispered. "I lose you for 5 years and look how much I mess things up with my own daughter."_

_"Why is it everyone else from school pretends to hurl when they see their parents making out?" Ren asked from the doorway. _

_"I guess you are just weird like that" Bella grinned. "But, we already knew that."_

_"Mind you, it is a bit disturbing" Alice giggled as she walked in. "Anyway, how do you feel?"_

_Grinning evilly, she held up a pill bottle. I didn't understand what was so bad about taking a pill. Though, Bella hid behind me, glaring at Alice. _

_"Too bad, hun" Alice laughed as she stepped closer. "It's the doctor's orders."_

_"Which doctor?" Bella grumbled. "Carlisle knows I hate taking pills."_

_"Oh, stop being a baby" James laughed as he walked in. "You should see the pills they put me on when I came in."_

_"I don't think I want to" Bella mumbled. _

_A water bottle was tossed and Bella caught it. When she caught it, it was an inch away from my face. Everyone looked amused. _

**Edward's POV**

Even now, a year later, I still fear all of her friends in the army. I'm grateful to all of them for protecting my love. Though, I do wish they wouldn't threaten to shoot me in the head when they're close. You never know when those guys are joking or not.

"Hello, Anthony" I grinned and knelt down to be level with my son. "You're gonna be such a strong little man, do you know that? You're not going to take crap from anyone, just like your sister and Mama."

Bella giggled from above me. When I kissed her belly, my son kicked me, telling me he'd heard me.

"He heard me!" I laughed. "Anthony, are you gonna be a daddy's boy?"

When he didn't kick again, Bella started to bust up laughing.

"He's gonna be a sister's boy" Ren grinned as she walked by.

"That'll work" Bella grinned. "As long as we outnumber Daddy, I'm happy."

"Like numbers matter" I scoffed, standing up to look at her. "You would beat me in a heartbeat, even while pregnant, without breaking a sweat."

"Yea" Bella shrugged. "But it's so fun to tag-team you to the ground."

"Oh, you're so mean" I sighed. "What did I do?"

"You made me look like a blimp for the 2nd time" she stated.

"A very good looking blimp" I grinned.

"Yea, a…" She stopped, frozen for a split second.

She then doubled-over in pain. I held onto her as she fell to the ground.

"Bella" I called. "Shh… just breathe" I told her. "Ren, start the car."

I'd found out recently that my 6-year-old daughter knew how to drive. One of her 'aunts' had actually built her a mini-car-thing that the drives around the base.

Her water broke soon after we got inside the hospital and she gave birth without medicine for the 2nd time. It took 5 hours. The entire time, she was in pain. She was in agony because she was giving me a son. Though, it turned out to be more than a son. My wife, Isabella Cullen, gave me a son and 2 daughters.

"Elizabeth Cullen" the nurse smiled as she handed Bella our daughter.

"Anthony Cullen" another nurse smiled as she handed me my son.

"And Amelia Cullen" the last nurse grinned as she handed Ren her baby sister.

When the 3 were back asleep, Ren, Bella, and I were all on the phone. We were all calling in help. We were not ready for 3 kids. We were prepared for a son.

"Dude, you're never gonna get any sleep" Emmett laughed before handing the phone to Rose.

Ironically, Carlisle and Esme had basically the same thing to tell me before going out to shop for their 2 unexpected granddaughters.

Bella was passed out by then, exhausted. The room was now full of soldiers. None of them bothered me. A few of them congratulated me; others told me that I had better sleep when I could.

"No threatening to kill me?" I asked nervously.

"I gotta set a good example for my new nieces and nephew" Aro grinned, holding both girls in his arms. "Ah, Bella, you're a fighter, that's for sure."

"And I'm sore now" Bella sighed, not daring to move.

"Sweet" one grinned. "Let's see a fight right now. That's the only way anyone stands a chance"

Everyone snickered, trying their best to be quiet because of the 3 babies in the room.

**I hope I didn't disappoint! Review and tell me what you thought. Even flames are helpful!**

**All pictures for this story are up on my YolaSite. The link is on my profile!**


End file.
